DanTDM/MLP: The Diamondscratch Family: Fueding Father
By The Terrarian Pony Previously: DanTDM/MLP: The Diamondscratch Family: The secret Comes Out Next: DanTDM/MLP: The Diamondscratch Family: The New Apple They all head back into the castle to dance, and Vinyl has learned to accept that Terra and Swift love eachother, and Vinyl has promised them that she'll make sure nothing gets between them. Terra and Swift were slow dancing together, nose-to-nose. Swift:" Hey Terra, mind if I wear your horn?" Terra:" Sure. Anything for you." Terra removes her horn and places it on Swift's head. Swift:" Hey look, I'm an alicorn! Haha!" Terra giggles. Terra:" Swift, you'd have to have earth pony traits as well to be a real alicorn." Swift:" Technically, I am the strongest, most bravest pegasus you've ever seen. That counts doesn't it?" Terra giggles again. Terra:" I guess so." Swift:" You really think your mom will keep her promise." Terra:" I don't doubt it. She's my mom, she always comes through for me. What about your dad." Swift:" Um... I don't want to talk about it right now..." Terra:" Oh. Sorry." Vinyl blushes, watching the two fillies enjoy their dance. Vinyl smiles softly, as Dan trots up to her with a glass of punch. Dan:" I'm proud of you Vinyl. You didn't make it easy for them, but in the end you saw the bueaty they were trying to show." Vinyl:" Yeah. I guess maybe I was a little too hard on Terra. Besides, they clearly deserve eachother. I know they do." Vinyl slurps down her punch, and trots over to the filly couple. Vinyl:" Having fun?" Terra:" Uhuh." Swift:" Totally." Vinyl smiles again, but as for Soarin, he starts staring down at the couple of fillies from afar. He then turns his gaze to Vinyl Diamondscratch, his eyes narrowing. Meanwhile, Dinky Doo and Pacific Glow are rockin' hard to the loud music, bumping flanks. Glow:" This is a great party, huh?" Dinky:" Yeah! We are rockin' it hard for sure! No pony can have a great time like us!" Glow:" Yeah!" Just as well, Chaser Dash and Apple Orange are having a nice time as well, Creepa watching them with amusement, eating another treat from the snack table. Chaser:" Apple Orange, I'm really glad I met you." Orange:" Aw Chaser, ya'll are the sweetest, most generous colt ah ever layed eyes on. Ah think... ah think ah love you, Chaser." Chaser:" Apple Orange..." Orange:" No... ah don't think. Ah know ah love ya. Ah love ya like it's the end o' mah world." She hugs him tight, with a smile on her face. Chaser on the other hoof is so flustered, he can't do anything, except blush. It's like he is frozen on the spot. He soon snaps into reality, and returns the hug, smiling as well. Chaser:" I love you too, Orange." Applejack, and Rainbow Dash watch in tears as their two foals are hitting it off. Applejack:" Ain't that just the sweetest thing ya ever heard?" Rainbow:" I know they're gonna have a great family someday." Applejack and Rainbow Dash hug it out, crying tears of joy while watching their foals. Soarin walks by, and Rainbow notices something is up. Rainbow:" Hey, what's up Soarin?" He looks at her, but doesn't answer. He turns forward and starts walking again. Rainbow flies in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. Rainbow:" Hey, what's wrong with you tonight? It's not like you to walk away while somepony is talking to you." Soarin:" I don't want to talk about it, Dash." Rainbow:" Well ok, we don't have to talk about it. Let's talk about something else. Did I mention that Chaser and Apple Orange are really hitting it off with eachother." Soarin:" Good for them." Rainbow:" What's your problem? I thought we were supposed to be having a nice night, and you are ruining it. You've been so uptight lately, and it's driving me up the clouds." Soarin:" Oh Rainbow, if only you saw things my way." Rainbow:" Your way? Who died and made you alicorn? I don't want to talk to you unless you can act right." Rainbow flies over to Applejack again. Applejack:" Everything alright, sugarcube?" Rainbow:" Soarin is being a real pain in the cutie mark. He won't tell me what's got him all angry." Applejack:" That's why ah never even tried to somepony else. Topper was so stubborn, ah couldn't get him to tell me anything. Ah'm glad ah had Apple Orange before he left me, otherwise ah wouldn't be as happy as ah am." Rainbow:" Yeah. You know, you raised a good filly." Applejack:" Aw, well ya'll raised a good colt." Later, back in the Dash hotel suite, Swift was having trouble sleeping. Rainbow Dash heard her filly having troubles, and came in the room to figure it out. Rainbow:" Hey kiddo, what's the matter? That same dream again?" Swift:" No, they already found out. Miss Diamondscratch finally opened her eyes, but dad is so stubborn. He won't even talk to me." A tear forms in Swift's eye. Swift:" I wish he would just except me for who I am." Swift explained the whole scene to her mother, and this made Rainbow get an urge to say something drastic. But she didn't want to say it in front of her filly. Rainbow:" I'll be right back." Swift:" Where are you going?" Rainbow:" I'm going to a little talk with father." Rainbow closes the door. Swift could hear them fighting, but she doesn't know what they are saying. She opens the door a crack, and listens. Rainbow:" You completely ignored her. Why would you..." Soarin:" Because she doesn't know what she is getting into." The two kept bickering, and Swift felt scared just listening. On the other end of the door, she was crying softly, listening to the harsh words coming from her father. Rainbow:" You can't tell her who she needs to be!" Soarin:" We are the adults, and we need to do something about her!" Rainbow:" There is nothing wrong with Swift!" Soarin:" Yes there is, and as long she is the way she is, she is no daughter of mine!" Swift's world stopped entirely. That wasn't fair, she wasn't expecting that. She closed her door quitly, still hearing the back and forth yelling, as she flew back into bed, and sobbed into her pillow. How could he do this? How could he say such a thing? Swift felt totally betrayed. The fighting stopped, and Swift saw Soarin through her window, flying away, Rainbow Dash chasing close after him. Rainbow:" Fine! Leave, coward! I don't ever want to see you with us again!" Rainbow went back inside her suite, and she heard Swift's loud crying. She had a feeling that the filly was listening to their conversation. She felt really bad for Swift. Rainbow Dash opened the door carefully, Swift was in tears, waiting for her affectionate mother to return. Rainbow:" Hey... kiddo..." Swift looked at her mother sadly. Her eyes were flooded, and she was heart-broken. Rainbow picked up her filly, and rubbed her rainbow mane with her hoof. Rainbow:" You heard us didn't you?" Swift:" I'm sorry... I know you told that it's wrong to eavesdrop, but I..." Rainbow:" It's ok." Swift:" Why would he say such a thing?" Rainbow was crying now, silently. Only tears fell, but no sound. Rainbow:" I'm sorry... you didn't deserve this." Swift:" M-mom?" Rainbow:" Yes?" Swift:" You won't ever say anything like that about me, would you?" Rainbow:" No Swift. No matter what happens, you'll always be my good little filly. I love you very much, and he has no right to say such a thing." Swift:" I... love you too... m-mother." Rainbow:" Shhh... maybe you should sleep with me tonight. Would you like that." Swift nodded her head, and Rainbow took Swift to her bed with her. Swift:" I can't believe he would say that. It's not fair!" Rainbow:" No, it wasn't. But you know what, you are stronger pony than ever was, and you can do great things." Rainbow leaned over to kiss her daughter's mane. Eventually, Swift cried herself to sleep in her mother's hooves, and Rainbow followed shortly, making sure she was asleep before her. Rainbow Dash felt really bad for Swift, and did all she could to keep her calm that night. But on the other hoof, she was ticked at Soarin, and wanted to find him, and throw something at him. But her filly was more important to her, and she stayed with her, embracing her. She kept her close, hoping that Swift will feel better in the morning. However, the next morning, Swift was still depressed. She almost didn't eat breakfast. Rainbow:" I know you're really upset. I'm really mad at your father for letting this happen. But I need you to stay strong, ok? Can you do that for me?" Swift nodded, and then hugged her mother. It felt good, and she was feeling a lot better once she was hugged. Rainbow:" Go ahead. Cry all you need to. It will make you feel better. You know, I was once really upset when Tank had to go into hibernation during the winter, and well, when I cried it... made me feel a lot better. So go ahead, it's ok to cry." Swift wiped her tears. Swift:" Thanks mom, but I don't need to cry anymore. I know you love me and... that's all I really need to know." Rainbow:" C'mere you." They two hugged it out, making sure eachother got just enough love from the other. Rainbow:" You aren't gonna worry anymore?" Swift:" What about dad? Is he... coming back?" Rainbow:" Sorry Swift. He said he won't come back. We don't need him anyways though. We can have fun together. You, me, and your brother." Swift:" Hey, where was Chaser last night?" Rainbow:" Oh, he was having a sleepover with Apple Orange. Can't keep those two love birds apart." Swift chuckled. Swift:" Chaser and Orange are pretty cute together. But how do you think Chaser will react when he finds out about this?" Rainbow:" I'm sure Chaser will understand. Your brother is very passionate about you Swift, and I know he would never forgive his father for saying such a thing." Suddenly, Chaser and Apple Orange enter the room, but Chaser is... flying. Chaser:" Mom! Check it out, I'm flying!" Rainbow:" That's awsome Chaser!" Swift:" Whoa! That is awsome!" Chaser:" I can't fly too high though, or else... I might vomet." Swift:" Guess I have to carry your flank up to Cloudsdale still, huh?" Chaser:" Probably, but me and Apple Orange are having a great time together." Swift:" I'm so happy for you Chaser. I knew my brother would face his fears one day, and rip off the band-aid." Chaser:" Wha-?" Rainbow:" What she means is, we're glad you and Apple Orange are together, and we're really proud of you." Orange:" Hey Swift, Terra wanted to see you by the crystal heart. She has a suprise for you." Swift:" Thanks Orange." Swift went to see Terra near the crystal heart, and suddenly her eyes grow wide when she sees the small beautiful unicorn, in a sparkley blue dress, and a blue bow, and she is next to her mother. Terra blushes when Swift sees her, because she isn't used being seen in a dress, or anything girly for that matter. Swift:" W-wow Terra. You look so... so... pretty." Terra:" It was my mom's idea." Vinyl:" I figured you would be suprised to see her like this." Terra:" Swift, I have something for you." Swift:" Oh, is it a boyish hat? I love boyish hats!" Terra giggles. Terra:" No you silly filly." Terra walks up and kisses the pegasus filly on the lips. Swift's wings immediately go up passed the point of her ears. Swift blushes so red her cheeks start to burn. But it's a nice kind of burn though. Swift:" You... you're so sweet Terra..." Terra:" Um... are you... ready to start the day?" Swift:" Yeah, I guess." Swift starts to frown. Vinyl:" What's the matter?" Swift tries her best to explain last night's event without bursting into tears. Terra and Vinyl both gasp. Terra:" That's horrible. He can't just up and say that. I'm sorry that happened." Swift:" It's ok. It wasn't your fault." Vinyl:" Next time I see that jerk, I gonna hoof him so hard..." Swift panicked. Swift:" Um... ch-children present!" Vinyl:" Oh right, sorry. Look, you don't have to listen to him. He's just mad because he doesn't understand." Terra:" What my mom is saying is you should just forget him already. Look to the future, and forget the ponies that wronged you. No use holding a grudge." Swift:" Thanks Terra. That's why I like you. You're smart and gentle." Terra:" Heh... I'll leave the gentleness to you, my gentle filly." Their noses pressed together, and they took a walk to a nearby park. Terra was never seen in a dress before, so it really attracted attention from those who know her as an acquantance. Her horn dropped into the sand, but when she went to pick it up, a familiar looking unicorn colt grabbed it away with his magic. The colt was green, and had a red mane and tale, and no cutie mark. He was there with two other colts, one was blue with a white mane and tail, and one was completely brown with a compass cutie mark. Terra:" Hey, give it back Boony!" Swift:" That wasn't nice!" Boony and his friends, Catch, and Navigator were Terra's bullies for six years. Boony was the adopted son of Doctor Whooves. Boony:" What are you going to do about it, hmm?" Swift:" Don't make me blow you away." Boony:" That one is getting old don't you think?" Terra:" You would THINK that six of being such a grounded, you would have learned a lesson." Boony:" I have. It's that we're popular, and you're just a No-Horned-Unicorn." Swift was just about to blow them away, when another voice started shouting. ???:" Boony!" The voice came from a crystal filly, with a blue coat, a periwinkle mane and tail with a streak of blue, and a cutie mark of a stopwatch. Boony:" Oh... um, hey Timey Wimey, I completely forgot that my sister was living in the crystal kingdom." Swift and Terra:" SISTER?!" Timey Wimey:" Boony, stop bothering these two! They don't want to listen to you and your know-it-alls talk! And give that disabled filly back her horn!" Boony:" G-got it. H-here you go." Boony and his friends immediately ran away afterwards. Terra:" Wow, thanks for taking care of those three for us. But how did you know I was a disabled unicorn?" Timey:" Huh? I thought I met you already? Oh wait, what day is it? I always get it mixed up. Anyways, my name is Timey Wimey, daughter of Minuette, and and Doctor Whooves. I met you once before, but I think it was a different timeline or something. Oh well, that's ok, never mind anything I just said." Swift:" Wow you're strange. What's a name like Timey Wimey?" Terra:" Swift, don't be rude. Say, if you're his sister, how come we never met?" Timey:" Oh, well it was a long time ago, but some time after Boony was adopted, my parents split up because of an arguement. I went with my mom, Minuette, and he went our dad, the Doctor." Swift:" Hah, you mean that wierd dude with the hourglass on his flank, the tie, and the strange accent? Yeah, we know him." Timey:" Yeah that's him. He's a time traveler, and he used to take my mom just because they both had the same cutie mark." Swift laughed out loud, falling on the floor. Terra giggled a little as well. Terra:" Time travel? That's rediculous." Timey:" Oh really? Has he ever shown you... the TARDIS?" Swift:" No, but it sounds familiar." Timey:" You know the blue box?" Terra:" What about it?" Timey:" It's his time machine." Swift:" Pfft. Seriously?" Timey:" No joke. Time And Relative Dimension In Space, AKA, the TARDIS." Swift:" You'll have to show us to make us believe it." Timey:" Can't." Terra:" Why not?" Timey:" 'Cause then you'll want a ride, and my dad does not give free rides." Swift:" It's just a small ordinary wooden box with letters on it. How could somepony ride in it?" Timey:" It's bigger on the inside." Terra:" Try me." Timey:" Alright, but no asking for a ride." Timey takes them to a random ally. Timey:" My dad gave me a compass just in case I needed to find the TARDIS, but I can only find it, if it is parked in the timeline I'm in, and if it is on this planet. Here it is. The TARDIS." They look up and down the big blue box. The words "Police Public Call Box" are written across the top. Timey takes out a key, and sticks it into a key hole. Terra:" This isn't a magic trick is it?" Timey:" No, but it's pretty close." Timey Wimey opens the door for them, and they look inside. Swift:" WHAT THE WHAT?!" Terra:" It's bigger on the inside!" Timey:" My dads a Time Lord. On his planet, everything is bigger on the inside." Timey then leads them around for a short while, and then gets them back outside. Terra:" Wow!" Swift:" You time travel with that thing?" Timey:" Technically I wasn't supposed to show you, but I had a good feeling about you guys." Swift:" How do make a thing like that?" Timey:" You can't. Only a Time Lord knows the secret of building a TARDIS. Now we should probably get away before my dad returns. We could be in big trouble." They head back to the park, and they chat with Timey Wimey. Terra:" Tell us about your cutie mark!" Timey blushes. Timey:" Well, if you really want to know. I made up my own time stopping spell one day, so I could kiss a colt I really liked. He was so confused afterwards. It was hilarious!" Terra:" Wait, you stopped time... just so you can kiss a colt?" Timey:" Duh... what else would you use it for? Oh, I've also used it once to stop a poor mare and her filly from getting crushed underneathe a pile of broken house pieces. So I've done a lot of good deeds with it too." Terra:" But wouldn't that alter the time-space... thingies?" Timey:" Oh please, you don't know anything about how timeworks. Time traveling is so much different than just simply stopping time. You can't alter the space-time continuum just stopping it. Time stopping has nothing to do with space, only time. Now if you are time traveling, then yes, there are very many things you have look out for, like stopping somepony's death, or changing a certain event. There are fixed points in time that can't be changed. You could even change time by talking to the wrong person. Time is a very delicate..." By this time, Terra and Swift have completely zoned out, not even paying attention to a word Timey is saying, mostly nodding." Timey:" So now do you understand the difference?" Terra:" Huh? Oh... uh yeah. Could you repeat that?" Timey slapped herself in the face, and grunted. Swift:" Hey, didn't you mention a colt earlier? Who was he?" Timey:" Oh... um... well he doesn't like me that much. He thinks I'm... you know... crazy. Though I often stop time just to have a romantic kiss with him. Besides, we probably weren't truely meant for eachother anyways. I once asked my dad if I could visit my future self to see if he and eventually get married, but he said something about causing a paradox or something like that." Terra:" Isn't that when your stuck in a time-loop or something, and you can't stop it?" Timey:" That's exactly what it is. I guess your smarter than you look." Terra:" Hey!" Swift:" Can we see you stop time?" Timey:" Well I could, but you might feel a little ping in your eyes once you see that I've left this spot." Terra:" C'mon! I wanna see you do it!" Timey:" Ok, ok. I'll do it just for you guys." Timey lowers her horn, and scrunches her nose, then a spark of light comes from her horn. Suddenly, time stops, and Timey leaves the area to get a scoop of ice cream, some cookies, and a fancy hat from her mom's house, then returns two hooves to the left of the spot she first started, then time goes back to normal. Terra:" WWWWHAT JUST HAPPENED!!!" Swift:" THAT WAS AWSOME!!!" Timey:" It was cool, I know. I brought you guys cookies." They ate the cookies, and then their friends came up to them. Chaser:" Hey guys, Apple Orange wants to show us something, we should probably take a look." Terra:" Sure, you wanna come, Timey?" Timey:" Does a clock tick on it's own?" They all just look at her funny. Timey rolls her eyes. Timey:" That means yes." Apple Orange brings them to a private place. Orange:" Alright you ponies, ah've got somepony ah wanna introduce. But ya'll have to promise ya won't freak." Swift:" Why?" Orange:" Just promise, she's very sensitive 'bout who she is, an' where she comes from, so ah want ya'll to respect her no matter what." They all nod in agreement. Orange:" Alright, ya'll can come out now, Creepa." Creepa:" Um... on second thought Orange, I think maybe it's best if they don't meet me." Orange:" Creepa, we already had this talk. These are the ponies ah practically trust with mah life." Creepa:" Are you sure we can't just post-pone the meeting?" Orange:" No." Apple Orange puts her hoof down to show she means it. Creepa sighs. Creepa:" Alright. I'm coming out." Out from the bush comes a white alicorn filly with white, glowing eyes. The other ponies try to hold in their gasps, but open their mouths a bit. Creepa:" Um... h-hi." Apple Orange:" Everypony, this is my secret friend, Creepa. She's running away from her evil father." Dinky:" Is that why your eyes look like that?" Creepa:" Uhuh." Creepa tries to explain the best she could about what her father is doing to Ponyville, hoping that they won't get mad at her in the end. Creepa:" It all just sort of happened. I didn't know he would actually do it. I'm really sorry about Ponyville. I wish I could make it up to you." The foals look at eachother, and then all except Apple Orange and Creepa huddle up, and whisper to eachother. Soon, they break the huddle. Terra:" Creepa, would you like to be our friend?" Creepa:" Wha- I thought you guys would be angry at me. You aren't... mad? Not even the slightest?" Glow:" How could we be? You're too nice, and you apologized." Swift:" Besides, it's not even you're fault." Timey:" You don't have to be sorry about anything." Creepa felt so touched she actually started crying out of joy. Creepa:" You guys are too nice. Thank you. Thank you." They huddle into a group hug. It took a moment before Creepa could get her tears under control. Orange:" I should warn you guys, Creepa loves to prank other ponies. She even pranked me a bunch of times. If she asks you pull her wing, don't." Creepa gives a devilish smile, and chuckles at that. Creepa:" Yeah, I'm a pretty good prankster." Chaser:" Um... can you not prank me. I really don't pranks." Creepa:" Aw no problem Chaser, but only 'cause Apple Orange is madly in loooove with you." Apple Orange cheeks turn bright red. Orange:" Knock it off!" Creepa:" What's the big deal? I'm only telling it how it is. Hehehe." Orange:" Creepa!" The other ponies giggle at this. Orange:" Hey Creepa..." Creepa:" Yeah?" Orange:" Ah wanna thank ya fer forcing a kiss between me an' Chaser." Creepa became nervous, and started blushing. Creepa:" Pfft. Wh- what? Y-you can't prove that was me." Orange:" Don't gimme that. Ah know it was you 'cause you wanted us to kiss in the first place. But ah just wanted to thank you. Ah couldn't really do it without ya." Creepa:" Aw, you caught me... your no fun sometimes." Terra:" So what do we now?" Creepa:" I have to go." Dinky:" Go? But why?" Creepa:" I have to feed. I quench my hunger better when I scare others, and then feed off of their fear. It's not that I want to, it's that I have to to stay alive." Terra:" Oh. Well I hope you have a good... feeding, I guess." Dinky:" Try not to frighten the little foals too much, we wouldn't them to hurt themselves by accident." Orange:" Or make them wet their beds." Creepa:" Aw c'mon Apple Orange, that's the best part." Apple Orange just rolled her eyes. Creepa:" You guys will keep my secret, right?" Terra:" Sure we will. Don't worry." Creepa heads off while the other foals decided to go back to the park. On the way, Terra's horn falls again. Gotta be irritating. Terra:" Guh... why won't my stupid horn stay." Timey:" You know it won't stop, so why try to make it?" Terra:" Because, it's driving me crazy." Timey:" Think of it this way, being disabled doesn't make you any less special. In fact, it might even make you more special." Terra:" What if I don't wanna be special? And how can you tell for sure that it's just some disablity? No unicorn pony I've ever met has had this problem with their horn before, so why me?" Timey:" Actually, I've seen unicorns with similar horn disabilties before. There are unicorns who's horns are always tiny, and never seem to grow. I've once met a unicorn who was born with only half a horn. Some unicorns have broken their horns by accident, to the point where it'll never grow back. You should be grateful." Terra looked down at her hooves shamefully. Terra:" You're right. I guess it could be a lot worse." Timey:" Hold up guys. Terra, I think I'd like you to meet somepony. She's a really good friend if mine, and I think you'll find you and her have a very similar thing in common." Terra:" Just... you and me?" Timey:" Just you and me. You guys go on ahead, we'll catch up." Swift:" Kay kay. See ya later Terra." Terra:" See ya." Timey and Terra head for a dark ally. Terra:" Why are we heading into a creepy dark ally." Timey:" Because I want to show you what could be worse." Terra:" Alright." Timey:" S'more Milkshake! I've got somepony I want you to meet!" A brown-coated crystal unicorn filly, with a marshmellow-white mane, and a S'mores Milkshake for a cutie mark, steps out in front of the two. She lives in an ally, but is in no way creepy at all. She is even smiling, and speaks with a soft, gentle voice. S'more Milkshake:" Oh hello. It's always nice to have visiters. What can I do you for?" Timey:" You know how your horn troubles you a lot?" S'more:" Uhuh. Is it something you wanted to talk about?" Timey:" Actually, I have a friend here who has a horn disability too." S'more:" Oh? What kind of disability?" Terra:" My uh... horn falls off all the time. I don't know why... but it does." Timey:" I came here to teach her how lucky she is." S'more:" Oh Timey, I don't know. I don't think we should burden her." Terra:" Huh? No no no! Tell me, I-I want to know where this is going... kinda. I want to... know a little bit about you." S'more:" Ok, well let's see. I was born with a horn, just like any other unicorn. But I was different, see... even though I'm a unicorn, I was born without magic. I still can't do any magic today. I can't even make it glow." Terra:" Gee that's... horrible. I'm sorry." S'more:" One day, my mommy and daddy just didn't care for many anymore, all because I was different. So they made me leave. I'm not allowed in my own home, and yes it hurt a lot. That's why I live here." Terra felt like she was going to cry. Tears were already dripping slowly from her cheek. Terra:" That's... that's so sad. I can't ever think of anything worse than losing your family's love. That would be so... heart-breaking." S'more:" To be honest, they never really did take a liking to me." Terra:" But... then how could could you be so ok with this?" S'more:" It's really not all that bad. Things only got better for me ever since I left them. It's a good thing I met Timey and her mom when I did. They are the nicest ponies I've ever met, and they visit me often, usually to bring me some food, so that I don't starve. Miss Minuette says she she would adopt me if she could afford it, but she says she's saving her bits so she can take me in, and make me a part of her family." Terra wipes her eyes. Terra:" R-really? Th-that's good, right?" S'more:" Oh yes, I've been waiting for the day to come. Minuette is really nice, and does everything to make sure I am eating well, and not getting sick. I even do my part by cleaning up the ally once in a while, so that it looks all shiny, and clean." Terra:" Well I'm glad to have met you. My name's Terra Diamondscratch." S'more:" I saw you at the dance with that filly. You looked like you were having a really great time with her." Terra blushed a bit. Terra:" Y-yeah. We had fun. She's my fillyfriend." S'more:" Aw. You two were so cute together." Timey chuckles as Terra blushes even more. Terra:" I guess you were right though Timey. Worse things could happen. I guess I was just too blind earlier to see that. I really feel bad for S'more" S'more:" What ya feeling bad for? Look, you don't have to feel sorry for me. I'm perfectly after the things I've been through. Actually, I'm more happy than I was with my mom and dad. They didn't want me, so I didn't want them either." She swiped her hoof between herself and Terra. Terra:" Oh. Well thanks for telling me your story. It's given me something to think on." S'more:" Don't mention it." S'more gave a wink to add a little cuteness. They went back to the park, and saw Swift yelling at somepony. They got closer to see who it was, and it was her father. Swift was yelling at her own father in front of her friends, and by the looks of it, she had a lot to get off her chest. Swift:" ...you are always being so disapproving, so over-ruling, selfish, unreliable, and furthermore, you're the worst father I've ever known, and that's saying a lot coming from me!" Soarin was more shocked and terrifie more than anything by his own daughter. She was screaming at the top of her lungs like her voice was just air. Terra could also see she was crying just a little bit. Swift:" It was the worst thing you could have ever said about me, and you know it! Just because I want to date girls, it doesn't mean you have to be a jerk, and dis-claim me as your daughter! Who do you think you are?!" Soarin really couldn't respond, and even if he tried, she surely wouldn't let him speak. She needed this. Swift was at her breaking point. She couldn't stand her father anymore. Finally, her voice was giving out, and she started to slow down a bit. Her eyes were flooding, and her face was red, and full of rage. She started coming out of her fury, and just ended up crying, Soarin standing there looking embarissed as he was just chewed out by his own filly. Swift:" I think... I think you should leave, and never come back. That's what mom and I want anyways, to never see you again." Everypony had angry eyes were on Soarin, Rainbow Dash especially. Rainbow Dash was comforting Swift under her wing, calming her down just a little. Soarin stepped back, and then flew away out of the anxiety of all the eyes watching him. Swift didn't care that everypony in the area had stopped their daily routines just to see what was going on, she needed to let it all out. Swift:" Sorry." Rainbow:" Don't feel bad kiddo, I had wanted to say those thing to him for a while, and I'm proud of you for sticking up for yourself." Terra came over to Swift to congradulate her. Terra:" Swift, that was amazing! How did you get all that off your chest at once?" Swift:" I guess I was just holding the feelings in for too long. I was so afraid to speak up before, and suddenly, it all just slipped out from my mouth." Terra:" I'm happy for you Swift. You really made your point." Swift:" Y-yeah, I guess I did." Swift smiled through her tears. She was proud of what she said, and she meant every word. Terra and Swift hugged on the spot. Dinky:" I didn't expect you to go all out on him like that. I mean I know you are a really strong pegasus, but I've not seen you ever get that emotional." Chaser:" I think you did great, sis." Apple Orange:" Way ta break it down Swift! Timey:" Are going to be alright?" Swift:" I will be. I think I need some rest though. I'm really tired." Glow:” That's how I feel after a dance party!" They had a laugh about that, and then Swift headed off to her bed. Rainbow Dashed tucked her in for some rest, and kissed her mane. Rainbow:" I think you made a very wise decsion, Swift. Now I know I could be a little bit of trouble too, but I'm glad you would always love me." Swift:" Are you kidding? You are nothing like dad. At least you have the decency to actually care for me." Rainbow blushed. Hearing this made her feel like she was doing the right thing. Rainbow:" I love you Swift. Don't ever let anypony knock you down." Swift yawned. Swift:" I won't." She then went fast asleep, snug under her covers. Rainbow gave her another kiss on the mane for good luck, and exited the room. It's hard to believe, but when Rainbow Dash first discovered she was pregnant with Swift and Chaser, there was nothing she worried about more than her foals, not even her reputation as the fastest flyer in Equestria would get in her way of wanting to be a good mother, and now she is a good mother. Rainbow Dash had remembered the day they was born, like it was just yesterday. She felt a tear of joy fall from her eye, as she remembered that beautiful moment. Suddenly, she remembered something she wanted to tell Swift. She decided to wait until she was awake instead. Soon enough, Swift does wake up, and Chaser is already home as well. She stretches her flexible body, creating a perfect back bend. Chaser:" What's up sleepy head?" Swift:" 'Sup?" Rainbow Dash came through the door to check up on Swift, and found her awake. Rainbow:" Oh good, you're awake. C'mere, I wanted to tell you guys something." The of them head into the living room, and sit on the cloud sofa. Rainbow:" Ok, I wasn't going to tell you guys this 'til later, but since your father isn't going to be living here anymore, I might as well tell you now." Swift:" Oh boy! What is it?" Chaser:" C'mon tell us." Rainbow:" Alright, don't freak out now, promise?" They nod their heads. Rainbow:" Ok, here it goes. See, you guys are both very special to me, and well... I wanted to let you guys know... you're going to be having a baby brother or sister soon." Swift's smile lit up like a christmas tree, as she jumped out of her seat with joy, into her mother's face. Swift:" Really!? We're gonna get a new baby brother or sister soon!? That's gonna be so awsome!!! Eeeeh!!! Rainbow:" Swift, what did I say about freaking out?" Swift piped down, and sat back on the cloud sofa. Swift:" Heheh... sorry." Chaser:" Wow! A baby sibling? I can't wait!" Rainbow:" That's right, but it won't happen for about another six months, and I'm not gonna be able to leave Cloudesdale too much 'til then." Swift frowned at this. Swift:" Six months? Can't we get a unicorn or something to make the process go faster? Or maybe miss Sparkle? She's really good with magic, and she is an alicorn." Rainbow:" It isn't that simple Swift, not everything can be as fast as you, ya know." Swift:" Aw." Rainbow:" Besides, I already talked to Twilight about it, and she said bad things might happen if we use magic to get it out too early." Swift:" Ok. I really want to what my baby brother or sister is gonna look like though." Chaser:" Guess we'll just have to wait." Meanwhile, back in Ponyville, Cadance, Luna, Twilight, Celestia, and Shining Armor do their best to lead the battle against the creature that are terrorizing Ponyville, but they end up having to retreat because the soldiers just aren't strong enough. Herobrine:" Yes yes, run, run, run as fast as your little hooves can carry you! Not only can you not stop me, you can't even see where I'm coming from. Pathetic." Suddenly, a wither skelepony in armor approaches Herobrine. Herobrine:" Ah... general. Good news I presume?" Wither Skelepony:" Actually sir, it's about your spouse. It seems she has been conversing with those wreched ponies, conforming to... bleh... friendship." Herobrine:" What!?" Wither Skelepon:" Shall I send a team to track her down, my lord?" Herobrine:" No! I will handle this... personally..." He disappears in a flash of lighting, causing a fire to spread where he was just standing. Meanwhile, Creepa has decided that insead of scaring ponies, maybe she could scare, or prank animals. She decides to scare a squirrel with a simple jumping out of the bushes and making roaring noises. The squirrel runs away. Creepa:" Mmm. Fear from squirrels is actually much tastier than from other ponies. Yum!" Creepa then rubs her stomach, and licks her lips. Suddenly, she sees lightning, and Herobrine's voice is projected from the sky. Herobrine:" CREEEEEEEEPAAAAAAA!!!!!" Creepa:" Yikes!" Lightning comes down in front of her, and coming out of the flames from the lightning is her father. Creepa starts shaking in her hooves. Creepa:" N-not you again!" Herobrine:" You can't escape this Creepa. I am everywhere! You will be queen of the Nether, and you will succeed in taking over the world!" Creepa:" I... I'm not afraid of you." Herobrine:" Oh really? My stomach says different." Creepa:" Quite following me!" Creepa runs away from him, but he zaps tomthe front of her again. Herobrine:" There is nowhere to run Creepa. You are my daughter, and you will be persuaded, even if I have to use... the treatment!" Creepa:" You wouldn't!" Herobrine:" Would I?" Suddenly, a set of metal full body cuffs appears on Creepa, binding her front legs, and her wings to her sides. Creepa:" N-no!" Herobrine:" The more you refuse to listen, the tighter it will get. And my favorite part, trying to use magic can cause... unpredictable things to happen. You will obey me. You will not be removed until you are ready to act in my place." Creepa's eyes are filled with tears. The cuffs are giving her great pain with each time they tighten on her. Creepa:" AAAAAH! It's so tight! Please, make it stooooop!!! Please daddy!" Herobrine:" Are you ready to accept your place?" Creepa:" I... I... I can't! I just can't! I don't want to be the pony responsible for hurting lots of ponies! Please daddy, stoooop! It hurts soooo baaaaaad!" Herobrine:" No! I will make you obey!" He teleports her back to their Nether fortress. Creepa:" DAAAAAD!!!!!" Creepa starts crying louder, as her body is being crushed by the cuffs. She screams louder and louder, but nopony can hear her, and she feels the cuffs starting to damage her lungs. Creepa:" Have to... escape! Can't... take it! Gonna... pass out... 'Cough, cough'." Creepa decides the only way out, is to try to teleport out. But if she teleports, the cuffs will most likely send her to the wrong destination, and using magic will make them tighter. It was her only option. Creepa:" Have... to... try..." Her horn glows, and she is gone in a flash. She re-appears in a cafe on a dinner table. Creepa:" Oops!" FLASH!!! She then ends up on top of a volcano, about to fall into lava. Creepa:" Yikes!" FLASH!!! She ends up interupting wedding, by accidentally telepoting in between the groom and the bride's kiss. This makes her blush uncomfortabley. Creepa:" S-sorry!!!" FLASH!!! She then ends up in a dark cave. Creepa starts crying again, starting to lose hope. Creepa:" I can't do thiiiis! Why does my daddy have to be so mean!? Ok, I need to land this next one! If I don't, I might even burst!" FLASH!!! Creepa lands inside Apple Orange's Suite, right in between Apple Orange and Applejack. Applejack:" What in tarnation?" Orange:" Creepa? What happened?" Creepa:" No time! If I don't get out of here soon, I'll be seriously crushed! Grab one of my feathers, and undo the lock! PLEASE HURRY!!!!!" Applejack quickly pulls a feather from Creepa's wing and undoes the lock, to set Creepa free. Creepa feels so weak, she collapses on the floor, and blacks out. Applejack gets her to Apple Orange's bed, and sets her down. Applejack:" Phew... alright you... do you know this pony? Tell me the truth." Apple Orange couldn't tell her a lie if she wanted to. Orange has learned that lying can only lead to getting in trouble. Apple Orange nods her head sadly. Applejack:" Who is she, an' what happened." Orange:" Her name is Creepa, but I don't what happened." Apple Orange explained the entire story, leaving out no details, except the part about wetting her bed. Apple Orange told her mother that her father was the one that burned down Ponyville, and that Creepa doesn't want to take her father's place as ruler of the Nether. Applejack stopped Orange right there. Applejack:" Ok. Ok. Ah think ah understand now." Apple Orange:" We aren't gonna hurt her are we?" Applejack:" No mah lil' apple, it seems as though we may have to protect her. Whatever that thing was, it was gettin' tighter on her, and makin' her weaker. Let her get some much needed rest for now, ya hear?" Orange:" Alright." Creepa was still fast asleep at this moment, and she needed it. Her eyes were still flooded with tears, even though she was alseep. Somehow, Apple Orange could feel the same pain for her. She didn't want to think about what the cuffs felt like. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover)